


A Real Spooder

by LunaStories



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (Kind of) fanart, Fic or Treat, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Peter is a Spider, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Prompt 175: On Halloween, Peter becomes a real spider.





	A Real Spooder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ya'll this is a TRICK prompt fill for prompt 175 which originally said this: On Halloween only, Peter becomes real spooder, everyone is scared of him but Wade.
> 
> Since it seemed to be going for angsty I went for CRACK and that's the trick ya'll. (The additional trick is that I am not an artist so you have to suffer by looking at my fill. Enjoy!)
> 
> Thank you to Bamf for organizing this fic-or-treat event!!! It's so god damn fun and I appreciate it. To whoever prompted this, I hope you like it!

(Absolutely no spooders were harmed in the making of this film)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic or treat event is a real treat (heh) and more will come on Halloween day. Those will be actual ficlets (none of them are good so stay tuned for more crack). 
> 
> Let me know if this weird little fill tickled your pickle ;) Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> You can find this very stupid art on [Tumblr](https://lunastories.tumblr.com/post/188717131147/hello-please-have-this-stupidity-for-my) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LunaStories/status/1189806402761478144?s=20)
> 
> As always, you can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
